


A Study in Neck Goblins

by MorbidbyDefault



Series: The Ginger Midget Case File [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ginger Midgets, Neck Goblins, The in-between chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the parts I couldn't cover in 'Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Ginger Midgets'. Rated M for adult themes...pretty much just sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

So, this is going to be all the missing, more adult parts of my other story ''Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Ginger Midgets". I know quite a few of you wanted this for awhile, so here it be. This first chapter takes place between 15 & 16, after Sherlock confesses his feelings for Molly. It picks up where the story left off, and will end where the next chapter picks up...if you follow that sense of thinking. Lol. 

Enjoy!

Chapter One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''It's happy tears, I promise. I have waited five and a half years to hear you say something like that to me.'' She smiled at him, before leaning up to capture his mouth in another kiss.

Sherlock sighed against her in relief. His body buzzed with an intense rush of adrenaline. He clung to her like she was oxygen itself, and he, a dying man. Molly breathed in through her nose, not wanting to leave his lips. However, a strong whiff of vinegar overtook her senses, causing her to pull away from him.

''Sherlock, I need to shower, I smell horrid.'' She said in an airy tone. Sherlock scoffed, reclaiming her mouth. She pushed him slightly away, before chuckling a bit.

''No, really. I smell of vinegar, it's disgusting.''

''You often smell like worse chemicals. I hardly find it off putting.'' He responded, trying again to kiss her lips. She stopped him with a hand over his mouth, just in front of hers, and hopped down from the counter.

''Well, it's throwing me off. Please Sherlock, I won't be long.'' She said sweetly. He sighed, but nodded his head and took a small step away. Molly smiled and kissed him a final time, before she scampered off. Sherlock took this opportunity to move to the bedroom, a plan set in his mind.

OoOo

Molly had showered quickly. Her mind raced with thoughts of what was happening, but she was too caught up in the moment to put stock in any of the doubts she had. Molly had finished her shower, and looked around for some sort of cover. In the excitement, she had forgotten her other clothes. Molly then saw Sherlock's blue robe hanging from the back of the door. She threw it on and tied the belt around her waist. She exited the bathroom, and looked around for any sign of the man. None. 'Okay, I'll just sneak in and grab a change of clothes.' She thought to herself. As she opened the door to his bedroom, she saw the pair of items she was looking for. Just as she stepped into the room, the door shut behind her. Molly immediately felt her hair being moved to one shoulder, and a warm set of lips being pressed against the back of her neck. Strong arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her in. Molly sighed in ecstasy as Sherlock nibbled on the nape of her neck. She could feel his teeth rake along her skin behind her ear, the hands around her tightening.

''You were right, this is much better.'' Sherlock murmured against her. Molly just smiled, and felt herself being spun around to face him. She gazed at his exposed chest, tracing the seams in his neck with her eyes. She took right away to kissing his torso. Sherlock tilted his head back a bit, enjoying the feel of her breath glancing off is skin. He felt another rush of adrenaline, forcing his heart to beat rapidly. 'Better than any high I've experienced before.' He thought. Molly had started pulling him along with her, closer to the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around her back, and slowly lowered her to the mattress.

He took to her neck again, kissing along the hollow of her throat. Molly moaned aloud as he bit on the soft flesh there. He swiped his tongue over her fair skin to soothe the red mark he had left. 'That's going to bruise.' He thought. He continued to the side of her neck, where he left another love bite. Molly's hands tangled in his hair, keeping him close. Sherlock's hands gripped now to her thighs, the satin robe sliding down them. He felt her smooth, creamy skin on her legs, and clutched onto them tightly.

''Mm, Sherlock.'' She mewed against his throat. He was steadily becoming more aroused, and he knew she was too. Sherlock knew his type. 'Highly addictive, quick to act, hard to stop.' He began kissing down her collar, towards her breasts. Molly pulled him up again to kiss his lips, before she pulled away, breathing erratic. Sherlock's hands ran further up her thighs, carrying the material with them to her waist.

''Wait Sherlock.'' She hesitantly whispered against his shoulder. He pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to meet hers, dropping his forehead down against the top of her head.

''Molly, I'm sor-'' he began, but stopped as she shook her head.

''No, don't be. I want this. Trust me, I do...but, but John... the twins...'' she tried explaining, the words failing her. Sherlock simply nodded, before bending down to kiss her again. Reluctantly, he sat up from his hovered position over her on his bed. She sighed, propping herself on the pillows with an arm. She looked at him as he picked up his scattered shirt and suit jacket, moving them into his closet. She ruffled a hand through her now clean hair, watching him walk about shirtless.  
Sherlock returned and smiled at her. She stood up and approached him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He reciprocated, pulling her in closer. After a moment, she firmly shoved herself from his tight hold, and giggled at his frustration.

''I promise, soon. Very soon.'' She said, before heading in the way of the loo, her outfit in tow. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, gazing at her curves as she walked down the hall, clad only in his blue, striped dressing robe.

'The end of the week cannot come soon enough.' They both thought to themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, hope you all like that. Lol. Will post more when it comes into play. Lol. See you all in either this story or the other! Don't forget to review! Love you all!


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, so this chapter takes place between chapters 21 ad 22. The boys are gone...hm, wonder what will happen? Read on dears!

I own nothing but the ideas for the fun. Lol. ;)

Chapter Two

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Goodnight John. Do enjoy the cinema. Take my card.'' He said, practically dragging the small woman behind him as he quickly ascended the stairs. John just chuckled to himself, before pulling his coat on and closing the large, black door behind him.

Molly was already out of breath from suddenly being towed up the flight of stairs. Whatever air she had on reserve was swiftly sucked from her lungs as Sherlock shut the door, pressing her up against it. A hand cupped her face as he kissed her, the other spread flat against the closed door. Molly ran a hand through his hair. She held him close by his hip, and she could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. They broke from each other to breathe, and Molly chuckled seductively.

''Well, you definitely don't waste any time.'' She smiled, her breath returning to her.

''I never waste time.'' His low voice rushed through her ears. His lips dragged along her lobe, before moving to her neck. Molly gasped as he nipped at her. She wrapped both arms around his broad shoulders, allowing him to leave a trail of bites along her neck. He moved to the base of her throat and breathed on it. The warm air hit the hollow of her neck, causing Molly to moan.

''Hold onto me.'' He whispered into the seam of her neck. She nodded wordlessly, and Sherlock shot a hand down to grip the back of her thigh. In a quick move, he hoisted her up into his arms. Sherlock's hands gripped her backside, and she crossed her legs behind his back. They fervently kissed at each other as Sherlock made his way to his bedroom.

He didn't bother closing the door behind him as Molly's legs went slack, causing them to fall. They stumbled back and fell on the floor, just short of the bed. Molly laughed at the clumsy spill, and Sherlock chuckled against her flesh. His hands tugged up her purple blouse, and Molly lifted up her arms and tossed her shirt away as it flipped past her hair. Sherlock took to immediately kissing her breasts through her satin blue bra. She mewed, arching her back into him. He took the opportunity to unhook the clips on her bra, removing it from her body. Her hands blindly searched for the buttons to his shirt. Finally, after fumbling several times, she undid the last button. He shrugged off the material, throwing it somewhere behind him. Molly's hands rubbed up his smooth chest, and he hooked two fingers through the waist of her leggings. Her hips lifted up, and Sherlock slid them down. He lifted her left foot, pulling off the leg of her pants. Then the right. Soon, the leggings joined the pile of clothing. Molly giggled as he worked off his own trousers and boxers, kicking them from his legs behind him. She lazily threw her arm around his lower back, as he continued to lay kisses upon her. Sherlock felt her body unconsciously grind into his, causing him to moan, almost painfully.

''Sherlock, please. I need-'' Molly began, her eyes fluttering shut. Sherlock grinned as he hooked his long fingers around her underwear, slowly pulling down.

''What do you need?" He asked, his husky voice echoing the words she had once said to him. She smiled, and nodded her head, unable to speak. Sherlock rolled her over, so that she was now on top of him. He shifted her up, before entering her core slowly. Molly's head dropped back as he filled her, her long hair cascading over her shoulders. Sherlock groaned into her chest, the sensation overwhelming his senses.

''Oh God. Molly.'' He whispered as they moved together. She gasped and sighed with each thrust. Molly held onto him by his shoulders, carefully pushing herself up and down. The addict in Sherlock soon came to life. Wanting more, needing a bigger high. He kissed her collarbone, before rolling them over again. He ground into her pelvis, and lifted one of her legs to lay over his shoulder. The new angle caused Molly to moan quite audibly. The sound only clouded his mind with lust further, and he sped up.

Soon, he had her writhing beneath him. She gripped at the short carpet with her hands, her mouth contorting into the most pleasurable of vowels. She returned the grinding, wanting him closer, further inside her. She could feel the coil inside building up, ready to snap. Sherlock soon dropped her leg, and hovered over her, still buried in her center. His breathing was short and sharp. He braced himself with a hand around her waist. His other hand busied itself with tangling in her long, silk-like hair.

Sherlock could feel his body weakening as the pressure built to an incredible high. He could hear her moans beneath him, he never wanted them to end. His mind, still holding onto a thread, thought on their history. His past, cruel remarks about her appearance, ignoring her longing for his attention, her undying faith in him, willingness to help him. Her love.

''Mm, Sherlock. I think I'm...oh God, Sher...'' her pitch interrupted his thoughts. Her voice was staggering, rising in tone. The clear signs of her undoing was evident. Sherlock could feel her inner muscles clamping down around him, causing his own orgasm to draw closer. He thrust faster, unsure of how long he could continue. With a final thrust, he lost his strength. His body let out a guttural moan, as he emptied inside her. Molly trembled underneath him, the aftershocks of pleasure coursing through her.

Finally, he pulled out, and flipped to lay beside her. Molly's breathing slowly returned to normal, and she let out a tired laugh. Sherlock looked at her through hazed eyes.

''Wow.'' Was the only word she managed. Sherlock joined in her chuckle. She turned over, and was now laying on her stomach, watching him. He could see the red rash forming on her back. He traced along the fiber indents on her skin, causing her to flinch, just slightly.

''Carpet burn.'' She smiled. Sherlock smirked. They remained on the floor, until Sherlock regained enough strength to pull both Molly and himself up into the bed. They were both silent for a long while, when he heard Molly's quiet voice.

''Sherlock?"

''Hm.'' He responded.

''How long was John going to be gone?" He turned to see her face. It held a look that was half arousal, half mischief. Sherlock mentally calculated how long it must have been. 'Thirty seven minutes. Hm, wonderful. Plenty of time for more.' When his mind found the answer, he grinned wickedly at her. Molly smiled, a light giggle escaping her lips. Sherlock rolled over her, kissing the dark, purple mark on her neck. She shuddered as his voice whispered dark seductions into her flesh.

''Ready for round two?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woowoo! That was...ahem. yea. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review! Follow, fave...you know the drill. Lol. Thanks for all the support! Should have more for G.M. up tomorrow. Love you all!


	3. Chapter Three

This chapter takes place after chapter 24, when Molly arrives at 221B.

Oh yes, I don't own Sherlock. That's all ACD, BBC, and M&G. Lol.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly stepped quietly up the stairs of 221B. She toed off her shoes at the door, and shrugged off her bag, and set it by the coat rack. She looked around, and finally saw a dim light coming from under the door of the bathroom. She smiled as she crept toward it, trying to be as quiet as possible. She heard the water from the shower running, and could hear Sherlock thinking out loud to himself. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She had thought she was successful in sneaking in, until he spoke from behind the curtain.

''Come to join me, Miss Hooper?" His voice was low and lined with humor. Molly giggled a bit and he peeked out from the curtain. He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun. She wore a Kelley green, cap sleeved top with brown, cut off leggings. She smiled brightly at him, seeing his curls sopping from the shower. Molly tilted her head, considering the option.

''Hm, well that depends. Would you like me to join you? You did say you needed me for something.'' She said, acting coy. He smirked a bit.

''Molly, I always need you, for several reasons. However, you are correct in assuming this is what I had in mind when I sent you that text.'' His eyebrow arched playfully as she smiled at him. Without saying a word, she began to strip out of her pants. They pooled by her feet, and Sherlock gazed wantonly at her thin, structured legs. She bit her lip seductively as she pulled the shirt above her head, before dropping it to the floor. She now stood in her bra and underwear. Sherlock's eyes drank in the gentle curves of her hips. The back, pinstriped garment hugging her just so. He then looked at her chest, seeing that the brassiere she wore matched her bottom half. It was lined with white lace just under the cups, laying gently on her skin. Her slender fingers reached back and slowly undid each clasp. She pulled the material from herself, exposing her pale breasts. Sherlock visibly shivered, his blood racing through him, and Molly saw. She brushed her hands along her hips, and pushed down the dainty fabric. 

The underwear met the pants on the floor, as she stepped out of them. Sherlock opened the curtain a ways, and offered her a wet hand. She took it and gracefully entered the tub. Molly couldn't help but let out a slight approving moan upon seeing his glistening, naked form under the spray of mist. He chuckled darkly.

He pulled her close to him by her hand. Molly gasped as her warm skin hit his damp body. Sherlock reached behind her, pulling her hair out of its rubber tie. It fell over her neck and down her back. Before she knew what was happening, Sherlock was kissing her. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her lower lip. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Molly found herself being quickly aroused by his actions. He grabbed her by the wrists, and took her pulse as he spun her carefully around to face the cool tile of the wall. Molly felt him push flush against her, her breasts smashing into the wet tiles. From this angle, the water sprayed both of them, and soon enough, Molly's body was covered in the small droplets. Sherlock kissed down her spine, and back up. Her hands were still entwined in his long fingers, and she shuddered as he whispered behind her.

''I missed you. My mind was stagnant. I will have to relearn your body.'' He murmured between kisses. She could feel his length harden against her backside, and she unconsciously ground into it.

''Oh, we're a bit ambitious, aren't we?'' He teased in her other ear. Molly could only nod her head. She quickly turned into a puddle of sexual ooze when he spoke to her like this, and was unable to form a declarative sentence amidst her clouded thoughts of ecstasy. Sherlock smiled wickedly, knowing the effect he had on his beautiful lover. He slipped a hand down her waist, along her bum, and stopped just between her legs. He flicked a teasing finger across her bundle of nerves. Molly whimpered, arching her back into a deep curve. He repeated the action, causing another deep seeded moan to escape her. After a few more light caresses, Molly was begging for him.

''Oh God, Sherlock. Please, mmm-please.'' She sighed, before taking in a sharp breath. He smirked, and found that he liked evoking such noises from her.

'' 'Please' what?" Another quick touch. Another moan of pleasure.

''Please stop...mmmm... teasing me. I want... I want you.'' Molly felt herself convulsing already, on the border of a wonderful orgasm. She could barely hear him chuckle, and then she felt him push into her from behind. He growled in arousal as he pushed into her wet center. The slow thrust had already pushed Molly over her edge. She trembled against him, as he slowly pulled out. She cooed with bliss as he entered her again, sending an aftershock through her.

Sherlock suddenly took off. His animalistic groans echoed off the walls of the shower, as he thrust rapidly in and out of her. Molly cried out as she was shoved over wave after wave of pleasure. Her body violently jolted as he took her, and her eyes involuntarily rolled back in her head. Sherlock soon hit his peak and spilled inside of her, calling out her name. Molly's breathing was beyond shaky. The unsteady sips that she could manage somehow continued to send tiny orgasms rippling through her. She soon felt him cradling her in his long arms, holding her under the warm water. Her breathing finally evened out, and she felt more relaxed than she had in ages. Sherlock turned the water off, noting the fact that Molly was nearly asleep in his arms. He pulled open the curtain, and grabbed a towel. After toweling himself off, he wrapped it around her body, and carried her to his bedroom. He shut the door quietly behind him, and laid her on the mattress. Molly hummed in approval, before snuggling into the warm sheets. Sherlock climbed in next to her, and turned off the lamp by his bed. Through the darkness, he could hear her let out a small giggle.

''What?" He asked curiously. She rolled over to face him, before sliding a hand down his chest.

''I was just thinking. If that's the welcome home I get every time I go on a trip, I shall have to go away a lot more.'' She giggled again. Sherlock smirked in the dark, before placing a kiss on her head. The two drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, welcome home Molly! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll see you tomorrow! Love you all very much, hope you'll leave a review! Ta!


	4. Chapter Four

Well then...shall we continue to the sexy times? Lovely.

Oh, I don't own anything.

This takes place after the little shopping trip with Mary

Chapter Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John and Sherlock had both gone back to 221B Baker Street. John, to tuck in for the evening. Sherlock, to change out of his ruined suit, and into a crisp, clean one, before heading to Molly's.

''Where are you off to?" John asked from the kitchen, looking at a freshened up consulting detective.

''Molly's. She texted earlier.'' He answered, throwing his scarf around his neck. John smiled wickedly, without a word.

''Shut up, John. Even if it is anything like that, it's quite frankly none of your business.'' Sherlock brooded from the front door.

''I didn't say anything. Just...have a good night, Sherlock. Tell Molly I said hello.'' He replied, going back to making his tea. He soon heard the door slam shut, and smirked to himself.

OoOo

Molly looked at the clock on her microwave. 'He should be here soon.' She thought to herself. As if on cue, she heard a firm knock on the door to her flat. She did a quick survey of herself in the hall mirror, making sure everything was in place. She then made her way to the door, and quietly opened it. She looked up to see his face smiling just slightly at her.

''Hi.'' She said with a growing smile. She pulled him by his hand into her flat, and shut the door behind him.

''Hello, Molly. You look very comfortable.'' He said, taking note of her flannel pajama bottoms and bulky sweater. She simply nodded her head and went to the sofa. He followed, all the while removing his coat and scarf. He flung it over the back of her armchair and sat on the other end of her couch.

''So, how was the case?" Molly asked, tilting her head to the side in interest. Sherlock made a grimace of disgust at the topic of conversation. He would much rather discuss the inside of her mouth, or the small spot just behind her ear that made her moan when he licked along it.

''It was tedious. Almost not worth the trip, really.'' He sighed, waving off the topic with a wild hand. Molly smirked, sensing his frustration. She stood and headed toward the bathroom, calling behind her.

''Would you mind making some tea? I'll be right out.'' Sherlock groaned, but stood and walked into the small kitchen. He started the kettle to boil, and had just set out two mugs and spoons, when he heard Molly clear her throat behind him. He turned, and his mouth practically fell to the floor.

There, leaning against the door frame, was some seductive goddess that vaguely resembled the woman he'd just spoken with. He slowly took her in, from head to toe. Instead of her hair pulled up in a ponytail, it delicately bounced down off her shoulders in large, ringed curls. He glanced from her hair to her long, graceful neck. From her neck to her bare shoulders, and down her arms. Sherlock's eyes were then distracted halfway down her arm, by the tight, black corset that hugged her curves. The corset just covered her breasts, and wrapped around her like a second skin. His mouth went dry and breathing became a chore as his eyes surfed down the black, silk ribbons on her front to the garter belt around her waist. It was black, matching the corset. The belt held up two long, lacy stockings, that caressed her long and fit legs. It just concealed the top band of her black, laced thong. Sherlock nearly fell over as he watched her looking for his reaction. She nervously? Seductively? Bit her lower lip, and fiddled with her fingers behind her back.

''What do you think?" She asked, smiling a tiny bit. Sherlock found he couldn't speak, fearing his words would come out in a jumbled mess. She did that to him, turned him into a mental wreck, stealing away his precious logic and senses. So, instead of saying anything, he merely crossed the kitchen in three quick strides. He towered over her, looking down at her face. Molly's eyes lightened as she saw his lust puddle his irises. She took a small step back toward the living room, and he quickly followed her move.

She pulled his hand into hers, and guided him down the hallway, to her bedroom. Along the way, she began slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket. Sherlock dropped it from his shoulders, revealing his beautiful, Aubergine colored shirt, and toned arm muscles. Molly's nimble fingers then moved to the smaller buttons of his dress shirt. Sherlock's hands, not knowing what to do, simply held onto her hips. Molly suddenly stopped, causing his now exposed chest to collide into her. She took the opportunity to kiss his skin up and down. Sherlock's arms braced his weight against the door frame to her bedroom, his eyes closing in tension.

''Mm, Sherlock...you didn't tell me..what..you..think..'' Molly whispered, kissing his throat and down his chest in between words. Sherlock groaned loudly, before pulling her face up to meet his in a furious kiss to her lips. Molly moaned into him, grasping hold of the collars of his shirt, and pushing the garment off his shoulders.

''I think...I think we should...discuss this...in your bedroom.'' He managed between harsh breaths against her neckline, before licking along the nape of her neck. She moaned audibly and suddenly pulled him into the room by his belt buckle, practically throwing him onto her bed. He assisted in the removal of his belt, sliding it out of the loops on his suit pants. Molly crawled up him like a jungle cat on the prowl. Sherlock could've sworn he saw her lick her lips, but he wasn't sure. Nor did he care. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, and tugged them down his long, white legs.

''Don't I get to undress you?" He asked in amusement, watching her focus. She looked up at him, and kissed down his torso. She nodded her head, before whispering sweetly against the lining of his boxers.

''Yes. Eventually. First...'' she cut herself off by slipping a hand under his boxers, and gently grazing his muscle. Sherlock's head dropped back into the pillow with a loud growl of pleasure. Molly chuckled as she dragged her fingernails along his length, producing even deeper groans from the man. She pulled down his boxers and off his feet, before raking her hands up his thighs. Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes, and she took him in her hand.

''I feel it's only fair to...return the favor...'' she said, kissing up his shaft.

''Molly...Molly please.'' He whispered huskily. She grinned slightly before taking him into her mouth. Sherlock's eyes rolled into back of his head at the sudden change in sensation. Molly gave him a few minutes of purely blissful licking and sucking. Sherlock was quickly being undone by the attention she so carefully and precisely gave him. His hand reached down and guided her further onto him. Molly moaned against his hardening flesh, causing him to moan further. He was near to succumbing from her ministrations, when she pulled away.

''Such a little tease.'' He growled in frustration as she tickled his tip lightly with her fingers. His head rolled back further into the bed, moaning her name and pleas for more. She toyed with him, before denying him his desperate need for release. Molly crawled up him, before crouching on top of him. She leaned over and kissed his neck.

''Okay, now...'' She started to whisper. Sherlock wasted no time. He hooked his arms around her back and rolled her over underneath him. He wrapped his fingers around the clasps of her garters, and unsnapped her stockings from their attachments. He slowly rolled one down her leg, followed by the other. He kissed all the way up one of her long, smooth legs, until he hit her hip. He then unbuckled the garter belt itself, throwing it violently away from them. All the while, kissing up and down the trail of her collar. Molly ran her fingers through his hair as he worked, mewing slightly with each contact. He pulled down her panties, flinging the thin garment away as well. Molly lay under him, now clad in just the laced up corset. Sherlock went to untie it, and grew increasingly frustrated at the amount of ribbon that separated him from her naked body. Molly giggled in an airy voice at his agitation.

''Sherlock, it clasps on the side. How do you think I got it on?" She smiled. His eyes lit up as his mouth made a perfect 'oh'. He looked over to her left side, to see the thing lined with small clips. Sherlock smiled wickedly as he almost ripped them open, evoking a gasping sound of surprised arousal from the bare woman beneath him. He immediately kissed her milky skin, licking across a nipple. Molly moaned, and scraped her fingers along the flesh of his shoulder blades. Sherlock angled himself between her legs, and lifted her ankles to cross behind his back. She followed his guidance, and hung onto him tightly. He rocked into her slowly, tossing his head back as he slipped inside of her.

''Brilliant...''he muttered to himself. Molly chuckled a tiny bit, before bringing his head down for a kiss. He thrust into her a bit more, and she tightened her grip on him. They ground into each other, building up a wonderful rhythm for them both. Molly felt small beads of sweat collecting across her chest, and she saw similar drops along his forehead.

''Mmm, Sherlock. More, oh please...more.'' Molly moaned in a rising voice, encouraging his movements to eagerly continue. Soon, all too soon, Sherlock felt himself wearing thin. His stamina threaded out from him. He groaned into the pillow next to her head, fists balling up into the mattress. Molly sighed contentedly, giving him her all. She rolled them over, so that she was now riding on top of him. Molly clung onto him closely, as he continued moving deep inside her. She shifted herself up and down his hard length as much as she was able, until she could barely move. Sherlock flipped them back over, and lead her body back into the pillows and the cushion of the sheets. She pulled him in closer to her, taking him completely.

''Mol...mmmm. Fuu...'' his grunts caught in his throat, turning to a large grumble as he finished. He pulled her head up to his, kissing her deeply, so much that she saw stars as her eyes rolled into her head. She finished just after him, whining and whimpering until she could no longer utter a syllable. He collapsed on top of her, rasping heavily. Molly smiled as she stroked his hair and back, soothing him.

''Now, that...is what I call a welcome home.'' He said quietly, his words lined with a dark chuckle. Molly giggled along with him, sighing into his shoulder. After a moment, she whispered into his skin.

''I love you, Sherlock.'' Her eyes closed, and she was just drifting off to sleep, when she heard him speak quietly as he kissed her jaw tenderly.

''I love you, Molly. I love you. I love you. I love you.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, well...she definitely heard it that time. Lol. Leave me a review! Thanks for being so supportive everyone! See you tomorrow! Love you all!


	5. Chapter Five

Oh, I don't own anything. Just what's mine. Sadly, they aren't mine. Damn.

This takes place after Molly and Sherlock return to London, and to Baker Street.

Chapter Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They laid there in the darkness, and he closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful sound of her breathing. Eventually, Sherlock slipped into a comfortable sleep. The next time he woke, it was to the most wonderful of sensations pulsing through his middle. He lifted an eyelid open, peering down to see Molly's hands gently stroking at him through his trousers. He looked at her devilish grin, and promptly closed his eyes as she squeezed him.

''I'm sorry I fell asleep. We didn't get a chance to...'' she purred, cutting off as Sherlock moaned loudly. His head rotated ever so slightly to the side as he drank in the feeling surging through him.

''You...mmm...you needed your rest...''he mumbled softly, digging a hand through her hair. He barely registered the sound of her unzipping is pants, but he could not miss the feeling of flesh on flesh, as Molly freed him from the material. He watched through half-lidded eyes as she straddled his hips. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him once more. Sherlock sat upright, clinging to her tightly as their lips melted into each other. Her body moved against him, rubbing her inner thigh along his length. Sherlock lost his reserve. He quickly flipped them over, so she was now under him, grasping at his hair, and sipping in sharp breaths.

''Molly, are you sure you're ready?" He asked as he pulled up her flowing skirt. She nodded her head in reassurance, and pulled him down to kiss his neck.

''Make love to me, Sherlock. Please.'' She offered up a whispered prayer, softly running a hand down his spine. Sherlock sighed out in relief, before tugging at the buttons on his shirt. Her delicate fingers brushed the fabric away from his shoulders. He lifted her legs around his waist, and pushed her skirt over her hips. She sighed as he entered her with a careful, yet firm thrust. Molly's head fell back into the mattress as he slowly started rolling his hips against hers, a deep moan escaping his lips. Molly cooed as he picked up the pace just a bit. He still moved so carefully, not wanting to pressure her too much. It was Molly's movement that increased the tempo next.

Her heels clung tightly to the back of his thighs, holding him closer. She met him, pivoting her hips in time with his oncoming motions. Molly moaned loudly as her tension built up. Sherlock bent over her, pistoning in and out. He kissed along her jaw, down to her neck. She whimpered slightly as he bit her flesh, lightly raking his teeth along her throat.

''Marry me.'' His voice murmured into her neck as he continued to rock back and forth. Molly gasped with pleasure, before gasping at his words. Her pelvis dropped, suddenly stopping any movement it previously had. Sherlock kept on with his ministrations, and Molly couldn't help but to be taken by his amorousness.

''Sherlock...mmm do you...do you mean it?" She asked as he sped up yet again. They both moaned into each other as they were quickly pushed to the edge and past. Molly shuddered against him as she went first. This, in turn, sent Sherlock spilling into her. They came down from their highs before he answered.

''Of course I mean it.'' He whispered into her ear, taking her lobe in between his teeth gently. She shivered at his low voice, feeling him grin against her cheek. Finally, he pulled back to stare deeply at her. Molly's eyes found the strength to open a bit wider, meeting his sight.

''Marry me, Molly Hooper.'' He said again, and she saw it in his eyes. That determined, cocky look. That look that she knew she could never say no to. The look she never wanted to say no to.

''Of course, you silly man. Of course.'' She smiled, and suddenly flipped them over, pinning him underneath her. She laid fervent kisses all over his face, and Sherlock couldn't help but laugh. After a few moments of snogging the life out of him, Molly felt him stirring against her thigh. She looked at his face to see that he almost looked in pain. His eyes were set on her hips as she ground into his lap, producing a strangled moan from the man. She pulled his trousers down his pale legs, and tossed them aside. Molly quickly stripped out of her clothes and climbed up his frame, until she was positioned just so.

''I love you.'' She whispered as he filled her. Her body began to slowly rock back and forth, creating a marvelous pressure between them. Sherlock wove a hand through her hair, holding her head at a pleasant angle. It allowed him full access to her neck, and he took full advantage of it. His other hand searched her skin, until it found solace resting on her backside. He helped to bounce her tiny body up and down on his shaft. Soon, they were both moaning for each other, small beads of sweat lining their bodies.

''Molly, are you...did you want...''Sherlock tried to sputter out the question that weighed heavily on his mind, even in the midst of passion. 'Were they trying again, so soon?' As if understanding his intent, Molly took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips, before speaking.

''If it happens, it happens.'' She managed between gasps of ecstasy. He nodded his head in agreement, before pulling her bosom close to his chest. Her breasts rubbed along his torso, creating a furious heat between their bodies. Molly clung tighter as she began to unravel. Sherlock's growls became even more erratic, as did his thrusts into her. Molly was soon trembling, her hands clutched tightly to his shoulders as if she would fall off of him. With a final slam into her, his dam broke. The two just sat there, heavy breaths slowly returning to normal. Sherlock eventually pulled her down to lay with him, and he stroked her back tenderly.

''I love you.'' He whispered, finally responding to her earlier statement. The couple shared in each others' warmth, and sleep slowly took over their taxed bodies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sigh, hope that's alright with you all. I debated for a loooong time whether or not they should get married at all...and in the moment, my brain deemed it favorable. Let me know in a review wat you think and where you would like to see that play out...etc. thanks again for reading my dears, I'm off to combat against this stupid sickness! Love you!


	6. Chapter Six

Wow, it seems like forever since we've been here, yes? Well, how about a general shout out to say just how much I love you all so very much for reading my stories! It's a lot...the amount of love...any who...

Wedding Night Chapter!

I own nothing. Sadly. Just the ideas. Hope you like them. Read on!

Chapter Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving the newlyweds to a huge, cream colored room. The large, king sized bed sat in the center of the far off wall, it's plush sheets inviting them closer. Sherlock carried her in his arms over to it, playfully dropping her on the mattress. Molly giggled as he frantically tugged his tie off, throwing the thin purple strip of fabric across the dress bunched up in a ruffled mess around her, and Sherlock stood up, his eyes soaking in her appearance. Molly's eyes filled with mirth as she gazed up at her new husband. They had been together before, on several occasions. Yet this was different. It was new, exciting. Far more intimate.

''Molly, as lovely as that dress is, I have a feeling we won't be needing it for the remainder of our time here.'' He said with a raised brow. Molly bit her lower lip, and sat up a bit. She pulled him closer by the tails of his tuxedo coat, until he stood pressed into her.

''Maybe you should help me out of it then.'' She whispered, her concentration clearly drawn to pulling his trousers off. He chuckled darkly, before leaning over her to pull the zipper down. Meanwhile, he nipped on her neck, drawing forth sighs from his lovely bride. He pulled the garment down from her shoulders, and Molly lifted her hips up, allowing him to slide the dress off completely. She now sat there, clad in her white, lacy undergarments. Sherlock licked his lips like a hungry feline. He shrugged off the suit coat, allowing it to fall to the floor. The buttons of his crisp dress shirt came next, as Molly quite forcefully ripped open the garment. A button snapped off, falling somewhere in the sheets.

''Get over here, Mr. Holmes.'' She said with a seductive smirk. Sherlock's pupils dilated completely at her tone, and found himself obeying without hesitation. His pants slid off his legs as he crawled onto the bed. Molly pulled him on top of her by his hair, causing the detective to moan quite loudly. His breath came out in dark rolls, a mix between purrs like a house cat, and growls like something much wilder. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

''Molly Holmes, I fully intend on keeping you in this room until we are both thoroughly spent.'' His voice said in a deep husky tone into her ear. Molly's eyes rolled back in her head from the sound alone, aided by the amazing things he had started doing with his mouth. He ran his tongue skillfully down the side of her neck, as if taking her pulse with it. His teeth grazed her flesh lightly, surfing down the plains of her curves, until he reached her still covered breasts. He picked her up, and delicately undid each clasp with his long fingers. Molly sighed into his shoulder as she held onto him. Once the obstacle was removed, he laid her back again.

''Oh!" She let out a surprised peep as his mouth found its way to one of her taut nipples. Sherlock teasingly licked across it, before taking the larger section in his mouth. Molly grappled for something to anchor herself to, the overwhelming sensation coursing through her. She could feel his breath picking up in pace as he worked her breasts to her pleasure. Soon, she felt him moving on, further down her torso. Sherlock planted kisses and love bites all along her stomach, and finally reached her pelvic bone. Molly propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him curiously.

''Do you remember, the very first time we almost...'' his deep voice asked. Molly tilted her head to watch him. His eyes seemed to be soaking in her skin, like he was memorizing each and every pore. She nodded at the memory. Suddenly, Molly was on her back again. She could feel his hands on each of her inner thighs, spreading her open for him. Molly moaned as she felt a long finger hook around the lace material guarding her entrance. His breath blew gently across her sensitive skin as he spoke.

''I've been aiming for this ever since. Yet, I keep getting distracted. Or interrupted.'' His voice said from somewhere she couldn't see. Then, she raked her hands through his hair as his tongue dashed out across the pink flesh. Molly's gasp of pleasure took her by surprise, and she dropped further into the mattress. Sherlock sucked gently on her, his tongue brushing over her in the most brilliant of ways. Molly was unwinding, he could feel. Her voice moaned out in ecstasy, her breath hitching in her throat. She barely even noticed the absence of his mouth as he ripped off her thin underwear. Soon, he returned to doting upon her with more force than before. A long, slender arm reached above her head, as Molly tried anchoring herself to the bed itself. Her fingers clutched the sheets tightly, while her other and gripped Sherlock's tangled mess of hair. Sherlock continued to feast upon her flesh, moaning gruffly against her. He felt her legs wrap around his shoulders, pulling him in. His smile grew as he chuckled against her. The vibrations sent a wave across her tender nerves.

''Oh, Sherlock!" She exclaimed, her dam breaking. She all but sank into the plush comfort of the bed, allowing her breath to slowly return to normal. Molly opened her eyes, to find a mischievous grin spread over Sherlock's face. She chuckled, her laugh coming out in airy trills. With a hand, she pulled him down to her, stealing a kiss from him. The detective found himself distracted again, enough so that he didn't catch her hand from running over his length between them. In the time during the kiss, Molly had also managed to roll them over, so she now lay across his chest.

Molly copied his actions, as she slowly kissed down his chest. He wrapped a hand through her soft hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Molly felt up his hardening muscle, resulting in a restrained moan from her husband. She gleamed a sly smile at him, before wrapping her hand around him. Another low groan, followed by increasingly shorter breaths. Molly knew she would soon have him begging for release.

''You're quite...skilled, doctor.'' He managed, his head slowly slipping back. Molly took the time to straddle his hips, and pulled his head back up to hers.

''That's enough out of you.'' She said with a grin, before kissing him hard. Her hand still pumped up and down, and Sherlock was soon hissing out pained breaths. His hands wrapped around her hips and forced her to grind against him. It was Molly who moaned this time. Her hand tightened in his hair, and the grip around him in her other hand loosened enough for Sherlock to take control once more.

With a quick movement, Sherlock had pulled Molly's hand to his chest and pushed into her center. Her head fell back as she grasped onto him. She slowly pushed herself up, before dropping her pelvis back down. Sherlock pulled her flush against him, before laying back into the bed's mattress. His hands returned to her hips, and he began to move her. Molly let out a variety of moans and sighs, each one immediately surging Sherlock to try and make them repeat. Her fingernails dug lightly into his flesh, leaving crescent shaped lines in his shoulder and neck. His own voice bounced off the walls in the large room in low, thunder-like booms of pleasure. They moved faster now, each of the couple reaching the end of their rope.

''Mmm, Sherlock! I'm almost...I...Oh, God.'' Molly gasped with delight as he drove faster into her now. He felt her muscles clench tight around him, siphoning his own climax from him. The usually reserved man lost his nerve as they finished together. He now rubbed gentle circles along her spine with his fingers, and felt her breath steady. Sweat clung to them in tiny beads, each one feeling strangely cool and warm all at the same time.

''Well, what do you think, Mr. Holmes?" Are you 'thoroughly spent' yet?" Molly asked into his chest after awhile. Her voice was coy, while all the while completely sexual in tone. She could hear his heart pumping at a normal speed again, and his voice rattling through his chest cavity.

''Not hardly.'' He spoke with all the spark of his regular voice. Molly giggled as she looked up to him, and he flipped them back over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I can't exactly give away all the details of their honeymoon! Lol. It's a private affair, let's just say the two have a very um...broad range of likes with each other. Leave a comment, tell me what you thought. See you tomorrow! Or whenever the next chapter is done. Sadly, I'm running a bit behind. Stupid life, always interrupting me when I'd much rather write. Psh. Love you all!


End file.
